1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine including an image display unit and a plurality of game stations, provided for each player, through which the players can participate in a game executed in the image display unit, and a gaming management system that manages a game of the gaming machine.
2. Related Art
Generally, various types of gaming machines are installed at an amusement facility, a casino, and the like. One configuration has been known which is composed of an image display unit and a plurality of game stations (hereinafter, referred to as a station), provided for each player, through which the players can participate in a game executed in the image display unit.
Such a gaming machine includes an image display unit on which a game is executed and a plurality of stations provided around the image display unit. Then, each of the players participates in a game executed on the image display unit at each of the stations. Furthermore, each of the stations is provided with a gaming medium processing unit for processing gaming media (mainly, insertion processing and payout processing) such as money, medals, or the like, used for executing a game, and a bet operation unit for performing a bet operation for a game executed in the image display unit.
For example, a configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Application, Publication No. 2005-317032 has been known as a gaming machine capable of executing the abovementioned game. This gaming machine includes a table-shaped housing, and can project various images (for example, a bet operation image) necessary for a gaming image and a game by way of a projector installed in the housing with respect to the image display unit (a display) installed in a horizontal state. Furthermore, a detection means is provided in the housing which includes a light source irradiating an infrared light toward the image display unit so as to detect various operations (such as a bet operation), which a player executes through the image display unit, and a camera receiving reflected light reflected from a player's finger irradiated by the light source, the finger moving over the image display unit. According to the gaming machine thus configured, a player can participate in a game by performing various operations, for example, by moving the player's finger on the image display unit in a game executed on the image display unit provided on a surface of the housing.
Here, as a first problem, in a gaming machine thus configured as described above, for example, there may be a case in which there is no observer such as a dealer who advances, manages, and monitors a game or in which it is difficult to confirm every operation of all the players even if there is an observer. Therefore, it is difficult for a management party of an amusement facility to recognize potential fraudulence in a game. More specifically, in a case in which such fraudulence may affect a balance status of a gaming machine, the management party of the amusement facility may suffer a substantial loss if the management party cannot recognize it.
The invention in relation to the first problem addresses the abovementioned matter, and thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine and a game management system that can effectively prevent fraudulence in a game and, more specifically, prevent fraudulence which may affect a balance of a gaming machine under a gaming environment where there is substantially no observer.
In addition, as a second problem, in a gaming machine thus configured as described above, there are possibilities that, in a case in which a plurality of stations are provided so that a plurality of players can participate in a game, fairness in a game can be damaged or fraudulent operations are performed.
For example, the abovementioned detection means provided in the housing simply determines whether there is a bet operation by a player and manages the bet operation for each of the stations and, in reality, cannot determine whether the player present at the station of interest has performed the bet operation. Therefore, even in a case in which a person who is not concerned with the station of interest performs an operation accidentally or performs operations maliciously by remote control, the game continues, and thus a bet operation may be accepted and payout processing may be executed.
The invention in response to the second problem addresses the abovementioned matter, and thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that can specify whether an operation is performed by an actual player with progression of the game.
In addition, as a third problem, in a gaming machine thus configured as described above, for example, there may be a case in which there is no observer such as a dealer who advances, manages, and monitors a game. Therefore, it is difficult for a management party of an amusement facility to visually recognize a gaming status and to recognize potential fraudulence in a game.
The invention in relation to the third problem addresses the abovementioned matter, and thus, it is an object of the present invention to visually recognize a gaming status and potential fraudulence in a game under a gaming environment where there is no observer.